


Someone Who Understands

by SemeArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Sexual, Violence, Yaoi, beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeArmin/pseuds/SemeArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin hasn't been able to find someone that understands. Will Jean be that someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Understands

His breath was gone. That was all it took. One blow to the gut and he was on the ground, blood pouring from this mouth. His hair was askew, the wet blonde strands stuck to his face. He had lost yet another attempt at protecting himself against the bullies. (Why am I always the bullied one?) He thought to himself as he lay there, the pain oozing through his body like poison. His eyes slowly closed, admitting defeat against exhaustion. How he hated defeat. Teased and poked at by the bigger, stronger. (I'll get out of here one day. I'll see the beautiful ocean, the vast desert, forests full of animals.) His mind had begun to drift yet again to his dream. His one dream. To rid himself of this monstrous world. Where Titans were the herders , the humans were the caddle. He wanted nothing else but that. He suddenly felt the pressure of just giving up. (Give up) he told himself. 

"Armin." The soft and quiet voice broke Armins train of thought. He tightened his body out of instinct and fear.  
"W-Whos there.." he could barely choke the words out. The blood in his mouth made him cringe in disgust as he swashed his tongue around, trying to push the blood out so he could pronunciate correctly.  
"Armin.." the voice was simpathetic, scared. "Its me.. Jean.."  
Armin felt two strong arms lift him up and into Jean's lap.  
"Who did this to you?" He whispered, his voice firm and determined now. His fingers caressed Armins back, trying to calm him.   
"Just some..." he coughed up more blood in his hands, trying hard to avoid getting any on Jean's uniform. "Some guys.."   
"Armin.. where does it hurt?" He whispered softly, brushing his hair back gently.  
"They kicked me in the gut.. I fell to the ground like...such a wuss." He forced the words out, tears spilling down his pink cheeks.  
"Armin..." that same simpethetic voice.. "you're not a wuss... they just don't understand you."  
"No one does!" He half shouted, pulling away from Jean with little effort. He was now sitting directly in front of him, staring him in the eyes. His cheeks were bruised and cut. The kick to the gut wasn't all they did, Jean could see that now.  
"Armin, your face" he reached out with a smooth hand and caressed Armins wounded cheeks. The sudden warmth of Armins blush appeared on Jeans fingers.  
"Sorry" Jean yelped, snatching his hand back. "I just kinda.. got.. I'm sorry."  
"Its fine...it felt nice." Armins blush darkened with every word.  
Jeans eyes were locked with Armins now, the atmosphere suddenly changing from sad and depressing to romantically awkward.  
Armin inched his hand to Jeans, grabbing it gently. He lead Jeans hand up to his left cheek, placing his fingers on a purple bruise.  
"Armin.." he whispered nervously. His fingers had begun caressing Armins wounds again, but Armin didn't let go of his hand.  
"Yeah..?" He said shyly, his blue eyes shone in the moonlight.  
"I understand you" Jeans words were confident, true. Armins lips curled into a trembling smile, tears still spilling. That was all he needed. One person to tell him those very words.   
"Jean.. thank you.." he released Jeans hand and forced himself to his feet.  
"Where are you going?"   
"To get washed up." He said wearily.. he didn't really want to leave Jeans touch.. but he didn't know where this was going.  
"Armin wait.." Jean lunged forward so quickly to grab Armins hand, but ended up with negative results.  
Armin lay on the floor, under Jean. There legs were entangled, Jeans hands were on either side of Armins head. They were both wide-eyed, blushing, confused.  
"Jean what are you doing." Armins voice was shakey, nervous.  
"I-I didn't mean to I tried to grab your hand when I stood but I tripped and I fell and then this happened and and and I'm sorry!" He was yelling, his eyes watering.  
"Jean" Armin whispered. His arms slowly reached up and held Jeans face.   
"Armin." Jean gasped quietly. Blushing deep, he felt himself being lowered down on top of Armin, their lips close.  
"Thank you" Armin said lovingly. There lips collided with flowing passion.

Jeans hands were up Armins shirt, caressing his small but built chest. Armins hands lay on the floor, gripping the ground each time Jeans hands traced over his nipples. Armin rubbed at Jeans groin with his thigh, making him moan quietly. Their lips were still connected, their tongues gliding over the others'. Armins first kiss. Here. After a beating. Right when he thought he was alone in this world. About to give up on life. His savior came. His angel. Jean. Now he knew. This was where he wanted to be.   
With Jean.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jean x Armin so I wrote this. Enjoy!!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan|Shingeki no Kyojin.


End file.
